Raids
"We've been raided! Someone came at night to take our things by force." __TOC__ Overview Raids '''are an event that occurs during the night at Our Shelter. Scavengers, bandits, and robbers come and take supplies by force. Survivors are not only robbed of valuable items, but can also be wounded. '''Raids '''that are not successfully defended against will cause survivors to become sad, and eventually depressed. The Player does not directly participate in '''raids as they happen overnight while a survivor is out scavenging. Even if you keep all of your survivors at home, you can't see the raid take place. If no raid happened, the next day the log display nothing. Otherwise text similar to the following will appear: ]] "Someone tried to rob us! They must've been more scared than us, so we managed to fend them off. Thankfully we were all armed. None of us was wounded and the attackers didn't steal anything. We are able to defend ourselves." Players can defend against raid in several ways such as setting survivors to Guard, building the board up at the work bench, building the Reinforced Door, and having Weapons. If every survivor has a weapon they are less likely to get wounded and more likely to prevent any items from being stolen. Dangerous level of raid There are total 4 levels of raid. The higher level, the more damage to survivors. The following texts appears as Lowest level: * "They didn't seem very determined...." * "They must've been more scared than us..." * "They were just a couple of scavengers..." The Low dangerous level usually happens in early days of game, before the Outbreak of Crime event. The following texts appears as a Normal level: * "It was a band of hardened robbers..." * "They really meant business..." * "It were quite a touch group..." The Normal dangerous level usually happens during Curb on Crime event, Winter and the last days before the ceasefire day. The following texts appears as High level: * "They were a tough and mean bunch..." * "They came in force and were armed..." * "The attackers were very aggressive..." The High dangerous level usually happens during Outbreak of Crime event. The following texts appears as Highest level: * "They were an armed band of ruthless looters..." * "They had guns and was trying to kill us..." * "They were extremely aggressive and very well armed..." The Highest dangerous level is rare and occasionally happens during and later Outbreak of Crime event. It can appears in Arica, Marin, Katia starting group. There are a period of time guarantee no raids at all which only happens in Winter since even the bandits huddle in their blankets because it's too cold. This can be informed by the Radio Weather FM channel. Damage Survivors might be either wounded or lost supplies or both. If there were no one get hurt the following text appear: * "None of us was wounded..." If some one have been hurt the following texts appear: * "Anton was wounded..." * "Anton and Cveta was wounded..." ''in case more than one people was wounded. If survivors have protected successfully the following text appear: * ''"...so we managed to fend them off" * "...but we managed to fend them off" ''in case dangerous level is at least normal. and if no supplies was taken: * ''"...and the attackers didn't steal anything. We are able to defend ourselves." Or else if failed: * "...but they didn't do much harm." * "...so they put a fight and did some harm." in case highest damage was taken and supplies was taken: * "...and the attackers took a few things. We are able to defend ourselves." * "...but the attackers walked off with many valuable things. We should put more people on guard." ''in case the damage is high. There are two possible cases happened if supplies was taken. If there was survivor was wounded, the attackers would took less supplies, otherwise they would took many valuable items. This can be switched for player's purpose by leave game to restart the day and get desired result. For example. If the character who was wounded already was get "Slightly wounded", better restart day to take the text "''None of us was wounded...", ''but also ''"...but the attackers walked off with many valuable things." ''as compensatory damage. So the character won't be wounded or worse. Or else if character was normal, better let they get hurt to "Slightly wounded" but save lot of valuable items. Defend against raid There are many actions to do to increase defense level against raid. If no one left in Our Shelter at night, assumed that only one character who have been scavenged, the raid would always be successful. In that case the the Day log reports this following text instead: ''"Someone noticed our shelter had been left unguarded for the night and stole our things. We don't know who it was." Guarding The most efficient way is using survivor guard. The more people guard the more defense level is. In most cases, two people guarding is enough. However characters would be tired and wounded or sick character would get worse since they were not allowed to rest. While most characters need two people to guard in most case with Board Up and Reinforced Door support, Roman is far better at guarding and need only him to guard against even highest dangerous level of raid. * Two guards with three Board Up and be full armed can protect shelter against High level. * Two guards with Reinforced Door and be full armed can protect shelter against Highest level. * Roman with three Board Up can barely protect shelter against''' High level.' Board Up Note: these are in case assumed survivors were full armed. * One Board Up can't protect shelter against '''Low' dangerous level of raid even with one people guarding. * Two Board Up can't protect shelter against Low level without guarding. * Two Board Up can protect shelter against Low level with one people guarding. * Three Board Up can't protect shelter against Low level without guarding. * Three Board Up can protect shelter against Normal level with one people guarding. * Three Board Up can't protect shelter against High level even with one people guarding. Reinforced Door Note: these are in case assumed survivors were full armed. * The Reinforced Door can't protect shelter against High dangerous level of raid even with one people guarding. * The Reinforced Door can protect shelter against Normal dangerous level without guarding. Rush reinforce door is recommend if the group had had only two people. Or else player won't able to protect Our Shelter with highest dangerous level of raid since need one for scavenging and only one left for guarding. Providing Weapons If there were no weapons or not enough for everyone, the survivors tend to was wounded against high and highest dangerous level of raid. It seem whether survivors had no weapons or not enough, it still counts as having no weapons. * "Thankfully we were all armed." * "Too bad we have no weapons..." * "We had weapons but not enough for everyone..." The ranged weapons are not better than melee weapons at defense. Nonetheless they cost 3 Ammunition for each gun per people. Range weapons will not be used as weapons when defend against raid if Ammunition were ran out. However, leaving 1 ammunition for guarding (assume you have guns) and taking the rest on a scavenge trip can save ammo while you look for more. * "Ammunition we used up to chase them off:" Providing range weapons combine with Reinforced Door installed guarantees completely protect against all of raids without guarding. The Helmet and Military Vest doesn't affect defense.